Embarazo
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Para quienes no saben cómo funciona el embarazo en un hombre en FF, pues lo creé. Salió del lado retorcido de mi mente (todo). Espero les guste y entiendan cómo es que funciona. Además de la explicación viene lo normal. Mpreg. Rating M. One-Shot.


**Hello again.**

**Bueno, muchos me han dicho y supongo que otros igual, que no entienden cómo se embaraza un hombre en el Mpreg, pues me lo inventé. Espero les guste.**

* * *

_Embarazo:_

* * *

**PDV Logan**

"_¡Logie, vamos tarde!_"

"¡Te dije que te calmes! ¡Alimentar y organizar un bebé es muy difícil!"

Gruñí y terminé de organizar a mi pequeño hijo. Se ve hermoso. Su nombre es Kaiden, tiene nueve meses de nacido. Sí, Kendall es su papá. Cuando quedé embarazado… fue extraño. Apenas tengo 20 y ya tengo un hijo, pero está bien, vivo con Kendall en un apartamento, estudio Medicina y mi novio trabaja aún con Gustavo como solista. La banda se acabó después de nuestro sexto álbum, o bueno, no se acabó, decidimos que nos daríamos un descanso. Además fue cuando supe que estaba embarazado. Entre todos decidimos que yo tendría el bebé y estudiaría Medicina como siempre quise, Gustavo le dijo a Kendall que podía seguir con su carrera en Música como solista, Carlos se dedicó al cine, TV, fotografía y todo eso, y hasta tiene su propio programa en Nick, y James se dedicó a TV como actor, en este momento está bailando en Dancing With The Stars, y ya va en la final, es asombroso.

Entonces fue cuando Kendall me dijo: '_Logie, vámonos a vivir juntos._" De inmediato le dije que sí. Katie y la mamá de Kendall siguen aquí el Los Ángeles, Katie aún estudia pero también está empezando en la industria de la actuación. En fin, todos somos felices, y nuestras Rushers esperan que pronto nos reunamos de nuevo. Y eso haremos, en unos 4 años. Oh, además aman a Kaiden, es un hermoso bebé. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, esto contra todo lo que me indica la genética. Es un caso especial.

Tomé a mi hijo en mi brazos y salí de la habitación. Kendall me miraba un poco enojado. "No me mires así."

"Tu clase empieza en media hora y vivimos a media hora de la universidad."

"Lo siento. Pero alimentar y organizar un bebé es muy difícil, sobre todo cuando lo hago solo."

"Lo desperté, bañé y alimenté una vez hoy, era tu turno," sí, nuestro hijo es un tragón, necesita tomar su tetero dos veces por la mañana.

Salimos y bajamos al auto. Puse a nuestro hijo en su silla especial y arrancamos. Al llegar a la universidad, me bajé del auto y me despedí de Kaiden, luego fui a la ventana de mi novio, le di un beso y le dije adiós. Corrí adentro del edificio hasta mi salón, por suerte no ha empezado la clase aún. Me senté en mi asiento a esperar que el maestro llegue.

* * *

Tomé mis cosas y salí de la universidad. Son casi las dos de la tarde y muero de hambre. Estoy desde las nueve de la mañana aquí, tuve tres horas de anatomía, y dos de química general. Salí del edificio y caminé hasta el auto que ya estaba esperando por mí. Subí en mi asiento y volteé a mirar a mi bebé.

"Hola Kaiden. ¿Cómo está mi bebé?"

Hizo un sonido como tratando de responder. Sonreí y sonrió. Miré a Kendall y me sonrió.

"Creo que Kaiden quiere un hermanito."

"¿Estás loco?" pregunté incrédulo.

Rió y encendió el auto. "¿Por qué?"

"Tú no eres el que tiene que sufrir los nueve meses con un niño dentro de ti."

"Sufro todo lo que conlleva tener a tu novio embarazado."

"Oye, no es mi culpa que tu siempre estés con ganas de tener sexo conmigo. Y sabes que hay momentos para hacerlo."

"No, no sé realmente, Logan," dijo sin dejar de mirar la vía.

"¿Nunca te enseñaron en el colegio cómo funciona el embarazo?"

"Mujeres sí. ¿Hombres?… Creo que falté esa clase."

Volteé a mirar a mi hijo. Aún así esté muy pequeño, me siento incómodo hablando de estos temas en presencia de él. "Kenny, te explicaré todo, pero no en este momento cuando Kaiden está aquí."

"Tiene nueve meses, nene."

"Lo sé, pero me siento incómodo hablando de eso en frente de él."

"Ok. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Muy bien. Estudiar lo que amo es lo mejor."

"¿Me estás estudiando?"

Rodé mis ojos y contuve una carcajada. "Cállate."

Kendall rió. "Me amas."

"Desde que tengo como 14 años," respondí.

"Yo igual," Kendall se detuvo en un semáforo y volteó hacia mí. "¿Me das un beso?"

Me acerqué a sus labios y le di un besito. Kendall arrancó de nuevo. Luego de un rato llegamos al edificio. Kendall parqueó y nos bajamos, tomé a mi bebé y entramos al lugar. Subimos a nuestro apartamento, entramos y fui a la cocina de inmediato.

"¿Qué hiciste, Ken?"

"¿De almuerzo?"

"Obvio."

"Spaguetti con albóndigas."

"Mmm, que rico."

"Quedó delicioso, no sé cómo lo logré."

Miré a mi bebé en mis brazos durmiendo. "Ya casi cumple un añito," dije con felicidad.

"Sí, y lo celebraremos en grande," dijo felizmente.

Rodé mis ojos y reí suavemente. Le pasé a Kaiden a Kendall, y él se fue a acostarlo en su cuna para que duerma. Calenté mi almuerzo en el microondas, y una vez estaba caliente me senté en el comedor. Kendall volvió, se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. Paré de masticar y lo miré confundido.

Tragué. "¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que me explicarías cómo se hacen los bebés," respondió como si fuera un niño.

"No, dije que te explicaría cómo funciona el embarazo en lo hombres," respondí.

Me metí otro bocado en la boca. "Ñee. Yo quiero saber cómo se hacen los bebés," refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un puchero.

"¡Kendall!" lo regañé. ¿Quiere portarse como un niño? Lo trataré como un niño entonces.

"¡Ay ya! Cálmate… sólo jugaba contigo," respondió con sus manos en el aire.

"¿Quieres que te explique o no? Fue el tema que vi hoy en anatomía."

"Sí. Hágalo, doctor."

Terminé de comer. Tomé un poco de jugo de mandarina y me preparé para explicarle al terco de mi novio.

"Ok, escucha: No todos los hombres podemos tener hijos, tu por ejemplo no puedes, pero yo sí. En mi entrada, por dentro, hay una membrana que se abre y cierra. Cuando se cierra es cuando el cuerpo necesita hacer sus necesidades, ¿entiendes?," asintió. "Bueno, la membrana mantiene abierta, es una membrana que va desde la entrada hasta la próstata. De ahí se vuelve una especie de útero al lado del colon. En mí hay otro tipo de ovario, pero no es un ovario como tal porque no produce estrógenos. Ese tipo de ovario produce un óvulo. No es muy diferente a como funciona una mujer. Cuando tu y yo concebimos a Kaiden, fue porque tú dejaste el espermatozoide, y yo había producido el óvulo en esos días. Es igual a como se produce un bebé en una mujer. Pero entonces cuando un hombre queda embarazado, la membrana se cierra en un punto para que no se pierda el líquido amniótico o le pase algo al bebé, aunque no se cierra totalmente para que el sexo todavía sea posible. Ya al final se produce la dilatación para que el bebé pueda salir."

"Wow. ¿Pero entonces si las mujeres tienen el período cada cierto tiempo tú también?"

"Sí, pero no es tan horrible como la menstruación en las mujeres. Lo que pasa cuando tenemos el período es que el óvulo ya no sirve y hay que eliminarlo. El óvulo está pegado a una especie de cama que está adherida al útero, entonces cuando se va a eliminar se rasga y sale sangre. Los hombres sólo botamos la sangre, pero no hay dolores ni irritabilidad ni nada."

"¿Y por qué no todos los hombres pueden tener hijos?"

"Porque la mutación que hizo que los hombres tengamos hijos se dio hace poco. No ha habido el tiempo suficiente para que todos los hombres logren obtener el gen. Es un gen dominante en los hombres, lo que significa que va a llegar el día en que todos poseamos ese gen."

"Bueno, ¿pero no necesitan tomar leche materna?"

"Sí, pero aún no desarrollamos esa habilidad, Kendall. Entonces la reemplazamos alimentándolo con lo que la leche materna le daría."

"Ok, gracias por explicarme eso. Ahora, ¿cómo se hacen los bebés, doctor?"

Lo miré seriamente. Sonreí. "Está bien, te explicaré," me paré y me le senté en las piernas. "Digamos que tú y yo queremos tener un bebé. Tu amiguito que vive entre tus piernas se despierta."

Llevé mis manos hacia su miembro—si, obvio, ya está excitado. "Siga, doctor."

"Entonces, tú me levantas y me llevas a la habitación," dije. Kendall de inmediato me levantó y me llevó a la habitación, allí me puso en la cama. "Una vez allí, nos desvestimos."

Kendall se desvistió y luego me quitó toda la ropa. Me levantó, se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras me sostenía del trasero. "¿Y después, doctor?"

"Me pones en la cama, e introduces tu amiguito en mi entrada, luego comienzas a moverte."

"Pero doctor, ¿sólo eso? He escuchado que muchos chicos dicen que su pareja les ha chupado su amiguito y que les gusta mucho."

"Está bien. ¿Qué tal si mejor te muestro cómo se hacen los bebés en vez de explicártelo? Haber si lo entiendes mejor."

"Muy bien doctor, lo que usted diga."

Fui hasta su pene y comencé a chuparlo. Después de unos minutos chupándolo, me separé de él y le sonreí al rubio mientras lo masturbaba. Me paré y me le senté en las piernas de nuevo. El rose entre nuestros miembros es fantástico. Kendall puso su mano alrededor de nuestros dos penes—obvio el de él es más grande que el mío, pues mide unos 23 centímetros, el mío unos 17—y empezó a moverla. Junté nuestras frentes y le di un beso.

"Ken… ¿en serio te gustaría tener otro hijo?"

"¿Tú quieres? Tú eres el que lo va a llevar nueve meses dentro de ti."

"Te tengo a ti para que me soportes."

"Te soportaré con tal de tenerte a mi lado," ¡Kendall es lo más tierno de este planeta!

"Creo que entonces tendremos otro bebé."

Kendall sonrió. Soltó nuestros miembros y se echó para atrás con una gran sonrisa. "¡Yay! ¡Tendremos otro hijo!"

Reí. "Kendall, ¿si sabes qué hay que hacer para tener un hijo, no?"

"Sí, darle placer a Logie."

Reí y me levanté. Kendall se movió hasta que logró acomodarse bien en la cama. Me senté en su abdomen mientras me movía hacia adelante y atrás, creando ese roce fantástico entre el pene de Kendall y mi entrada. Tomé un tarro de lubricante de mi mesa de noche, me eché un poco en las manos y lo unté todo en el miembro de Kendall.

"Está frío," dijo.

"Aguántate," le dije y terminé de untarlo. "Oye, no me has preparado."

"Tienes toda la razón, no te he preparado para la Drago."

"No dejas de usar eso desde que descubriste que los Rushers (1) le dicen así."

"Oye, me gusta ese apodo."

Rodé mis ojos y me quité de encima de él. Me senté y apoyé en el cabezal de la cama, y levanté mis piernas. Kendall se levantó y fue hacia mi entrada. Su cabeza se puso en medio de mis piernas y comenzó a lamer mi entrada. Solté un gemido y eché mi cabeza para atrás. Después de un rato sentí su dedo deslizarse hacia adentro. Sentí un segundo dedo… esperen, siento que me está abriendo hacia los lados… ¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Ow!

"¿¡K-Kendall qué haces?!" pregunté mirándolo.

"Quiero ver la membrana de la que hablas," respondió.

"¡Me estás lastimando!"

De inmediato me soltó. "L-lo siento, Logie."

"Ya. Mejor sigue."

Tres dedos se deslizaron. Oh dios, amo esto. Me encanta cuando Kendall usa sus dedos, no sé por qué, pero me encanta. Comencé a empujar mi cadera hacia abajo, quiero más. Oh, creo que Kendall entendió el mensaje, porque lo está haciendo más rápido y más fuerte.

"Oh dios Kendall."

"¿Logie quiere más?"

"S-sí Ken."

Sentí otros tres dedos entrando en mí. Oh wow… esto es fantástico. Miré a Kendall y lo vi con sus manos entrelazadas por el pulgar y meñique, mientras sus otros seis dedos entraban y salían de mí. Y verlo sólo fue aún más. Un rato después los seis dedos salieron de mi interior. Kendall subió y me dio un beso, luego se acomodó con su pene alineado con mi entrada. Sentí cómo entraba. ¿Saben algo? Cuando estaba embarazado de Kaiden me la pasaba con ganas de tener sexo con Kendall. Sí, es la verdad. Kendall llegaba de grabar al menos a las 11 de la noche, pero yo estaba esperando porque necesitaba hacerlo. A veces era en medio de la noche. A veces iba hasta el estudio sólo para quitarme las ganas—sí, así de bueno es el sexo con Kendall.

"¿Listo, Logie?"

"Siempre."

Kendall comenzó a moverse. Me abracé a él con piernas y brazos. El rubio comenzó a darme besos en el cuello. Amo esto, cuando me hace el amor despacio y tiernamente.

"Logie."

"D-di-me," respondí entre gemidos.

"Te amo."

"Y-yo t-también–¡ah!"

Sonreí con mis ojos cerrados. Kaiden dormido y nosotros haciendo otro bebé aquí. ¡DIOS!

"¡Kendall!"

Sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello. "¿Te gustó?"

"Oh dios hazlo de nuevo."

Ese punto que siempre logra tocar cuando lo hacemos… es maravilloso. Me hace gemir y hasta gritar. Me hace ver estrellas, en serio. Mmm… siento que me voy a venir.

"K-Ken, estoy cerca."

"Yo igual."

Un momento después el gemido de Kendall indicaba que ya había llegado al orgasmo, y eso fue lo que me hizo venirme. Kendall paró de moverse y se quedó quieto aún dentro de mí.

"Desearía quedarme así para siempre, Logan. Contigo, de la forma más íntima posible."

Recuerdo cuando me dijo eso por primera vez. Y en realidad fue en nuestra primera vez. "Te amo, Kenny, pero tenemos un bebé del que hacernos cargo."

Sentí su miembro salir. El rubio se me quitó de encima y se acostó a mi lado. Me volteé para mirar a la pared, y él de inmediato me abrazó por detrás.

"Logie, ¿cómo sabes que si hacíamos el amor quedarías embarazado?"

"Conozco mis ciclos, Kendall," respondí con los ojos aún cerrados. "Hoy es de mis días perfectos para intentar quedar embarazado otra vez."

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando mi celular vibró. Lo cogí y vi que tenía una mención de una Rusher en Twitter. Que dice: '_Hey 1LoganHenderson, ¿ya terminaron? Kendall dijo que tendrían otro bebé._'

Kendall… típico. Desbloqueé mi celular y me metí al Twitter del tonto de mi novio. Ahí están, los primeros tweets que aparecen en su timeline. Primero: '_Chicas, chicos… ¿qué les parecería si Logie y yo tenemos otro bebé_?' Segundo: _'¡Yay! Sabía que contaba con ustedes, ¿creen que será niño o niña?_' Tercero: '_¿Creen que Logan acepte?_' Y bueno, hay muchos más. Pero ahora es mi turno.

Comencé a escribir: 'Vi que Kendall les dijo algo que no debería, así que… ¿sabían que Kendall en realidad me violó cuando quedé embarazado de Kaiden? Sip.'

Apagué mi celular para que me dejara dormir. Lo puse a un lado y cerré mis ojos para caer dormido.

* * *

_Una semana después:_

Caminé hasta el supermercado que está cerca de mi universidad. Fui hasta la tienda de fármacos y compré una prueba de embarazo. Corrí a un baño del lugar—porque ya casi empieza la clase—y entré a una cabina para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Una vez listo, me senté en la tapa del inodoro y esperé a que saliera el resultado.

Positivo.

¡Positivo!

Sonreí casi de oreja. Guardé el cosito en un lugar seguro de mi maletín y salí corriendo del lugar de nuevo. Entré a la universidad hasta mi salón. Me senté y respiré. Estuve toda la clase con una sonrisa en mi cara, que no pasó desapercibida por Jessie, mi mejor amiga aquí en la universidad, es pelirroja y un poco delgada, pero además es una gran bailarina. En el momento que salimos del salón me jaló hacia un lado.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?"

Sonreí más y saqué la prueba de mi maletín. Tapé el aparato para que no lo reconociera. "Adivina qué pasó."

"Ehh… ¿ganaste un concurso?"

"No."

"Ehh… ¿¡Kendall te pidió matrimonio?!"

"¡No!"

"Ehh… ¿estás embarazado de nuevo?"

"¡Sí!" exclamé mientras le mostraba la prueba con las dos rayitas.

Me abrazó de inmediato. La abracé con el mismo entusiasmo. "¡Qué bien, Logan!" nos separamos y me miró sonriente. "¿Cuándo… pasó?"

"¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada vimos cómo funciona el embarazo en los hombres? Pues ese día Kendall me dijo que Kaiden quería un hermanito, entonces hablamos hasta que me dijo que no sabía cómo funciona el embarazo en los hombres. Le expliqué, pero luego me preguntó: 'Logie, ¿cómo se hacen los bebés?' y de ahí llegamos a la habitación. Le pregunté si realmente quería otro hijo, hablamos y terminamos concibiendo ese día."

"Ay dios, Logan. Siempre le sigues sus juegos sexuales," respondió pinchando su tabique.

"Ay solo estás celosa que Kendall me juega y yo le sigo, y eso lleva siempre a la cama y tu novio no hace nada," respondí siguiéndole el juego.

Rodó sus ojos. "Cállate. Ya le terminé a ese."

"¿Oh su turno se acabó? Wow. ¿Quién es ahora?"

"Nadie. Seré un espíritu libre que se dedique a salvar árboles."

Reí y guardé de nuevo la prueba donde la tenía. "¿Cómo le diré a Kendall?"

"Hmm… ¿cumplen tres años juntos pronto cierto?"

"Sip… ¡Es mañana en realidad!"

"¡Regalo preparado!"

Sonreí. "Tienes razón."

* * *

_Al día siguiente:_

Entré a mi habitación y fui hasta la puerta del baño. Sostuve el paquete en mis manos y sonreí mientras esperaba que Kendall salga de ahí dentro. Un momento después salió.

"Kendall, felices tres años," le dije a mi rubiecito entregándole la prueba envuelta en papel de regalo.

Me miró confundido con lo que le estaba entregando. Sólo sonreí en respuesta y le hice un gesto con mi cabeza para que lo abriera. Levantó sus hombros brevemente y comenzó a destapar el regalo. Cuando lo terminó de abrir, vi cómo su expresión cambiaba de confusión a sorpresa, y luego a euforia completa.

"Seré papá otra vez," respondió sin aire.

"Sip. ¿Feliz?"

"Mucho. Demasiado feliz. Te daría un beso en este momento."

"Pues hazlo," le dije.

De inmediato me besó. Sentí sus manos bajar por mi cuerpo hasta terminar en mi cintura. "Me debes algo, Logie."

"¿Qué?"

"'_Vi que Kendall les dijo algo que no debería, así que… ¿sabían que Kendall en realidad me violó cuando quedé embarazado de Kaiden? Sip._' No te violé."

"Yo sé que no me violaste, Kenny."

"No dejo de recibir tweets de que soy un pervertido."

"En realidad lo eres. Pero bueno, sabes que te amo, y aún te aman… Tengo hambre."

"Compré pastel para celebrar nuestro aniversario. ¿Quieres?"

"Sí, iré por un poco."

Traté de despegarme de Kendall, pero no me deja. Hmm… fuimos abrazados a la cocina. Kendall abrazándome por detrás. Abrí la puerta de la nevera y allí estaba… oh dios.

'_Logie, ¿serías mi esposo?_' Dice el pastel junto a una cajita abierta mostrando un anillo con un solo diamante encima de él. Llevé mis manos a mi boca y cerré mis ojos para que no salieran muchas lágrimas.

"Entonces, ¿qué dices, Logie?"

"¡Sí!"

El Fin.

* * *

**(1) Pongo LOS Rushers porque como somos hombres y mujeres, por gramática es con LOS, pero no es sólo por los hombres :3**

**Espero les haya gustado y abajo hay algo para que escriban un revew. **

**Bye!**


End file.
